Danse Macabre
by Any-m3
Summary: El baile de la muerte por dos seres inmortales. (Feliz Cumple Shanami-chan!) SasuSaku.


**.Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto-sensei,_ yo sólo soy una demonio de escritora ninja.

**¡Regalo para Shanami Haruno! Feliz Cumpleaños y muchos, muchos años más :D**

**Aviso:** SasuSaku :'3

Disclaimer: _El baile de la muerte por dos seres inmortales._

_**Danse Macabre**_

Los rayos de la luna roja anunciaban un derramamiento de sangre, una guerra, el primer hermoso paisaje que amenazaba con diversión en los últimos cien años para la shinigami.

-My master- Dijo arrastrando tras si un par de hachas de plata pulidas a la perfección. La hoja resplandecía de entre las manchas rojas. Las armas, bendecidas debidamente para poder pelear contra un demonio, cortaban todo a su paso con tan sólo una orden. El hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos que reflejaban su deseo de sangre esperaba del otro lado, inhaló profundamente el olor a muerte y dejó escapar su aliento con suma tranquilidad. Sacó de entre su capa un par de pistolas de tamaño y peso tal que un humano no podría manejarlas.

-Sakura-chan- Mencionó el chico de hablar galante. –Mi hermoso ángel de la muerte- Prosiguió mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa, eso sería divertido. Avanzaba lenta y seguramente entre los cadáveres y la bruma.

La mujer imitaba al chico, estaba convencida de que las palabras de un demonio no eran más que patrañas –No soy su presa- Aseguró sin quitar su mirada de él. –Sus palabras carecen de vida, un ser que no tiene alma, no puede amar- No caería de nueva cuenta en la trampa de ese despreciable ser, la conocía perfectamente, atraer al desdichado animal con palabras bonitas, mientras éste cae en su regazo para no despertar más, así trabajaba un demonio.

-Oh- Contestó muy a su pesar, con gracia y sensualidad. – ¡Baila, my angel!- Exclamó al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque. Sus pasos eran ágiles, su velocidad impresionante, en menos de un segundo se encontraba frente a la chica, la cual había logrado bloquear el ataque con sus armas en posición de defensa.

-Número 1- Comenzó a decir la oji verde mientras saltaba vertiginosamente hacia atrás y se colocaba a una distancia prudente. –El cazador atacará primero-. El peli negro vio con diversión cómo su presa luchaba por no perecer. –Número 2- Prosiguió. –La presa trata de ganar ventaja-. Con seguridad, colocó sus hachas frente a sí. –Corta.- Susurró en una orden mientras éstas se tornaban aún más filosas. Colocándolas a la altura de sus ojos, visualizó los de su interlocutor y prosiguió a cortar el vacío, formando una columna de aire lo suficientemente poderosa como para derrumbar una montaña.

El hombre desapareció por unos momentos de sus sentidos y reapareció del lado izquierdo con sus armas. Los proyectiles, sin darse cuenta, habían avanzado rápidamente. –Tsk- Se quejó cubriéndose de uno que, al hacer contacto con la hoja de su arma, la hizo retroceder un par de pasos atrás.

-No puedes ganar esta batalla- Retó el demonio detrás de la chica. –Un demonio y un Shinigami…- Continúo –Nunca podrán convivir en el mismo mundo, este será nuestro último baile, me temo-.

La chica bajó sus armas y bajó la cabeza. –Éste será…- Dijo apretando el mango de sus hachas. – ¡Mi baile de presentación!- Con velocidad envidiable, logró nuevamente bloquear el ataque de su maestro. Inutilizando su brazo izquierdo dándole –literalmente- la vuelta, giró sobre su propio eje y lo lanzó varios metros hacia arriba. – ¡Desgarra!- Indicó esta vez haciendo que la hoja crezca y desgarre con brusquedad el brazo previamente discapacitado.

El joven notó que su precioso ángel representaba bastante bien a la muerte, bajó de allá arriba cayendo sobre sus propias rodillas, ahora había perdido su brazo izquierdo, no podía seguir con juegos o terminaría bastante mal.

-Luce bien, my master- Se burló la chica al ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba el oji negro. Éste se levantó con mirada fija en ella y terminó el trabajo de la chica, arrancándose lo que quedaba de su extremidad.

-Te subestimé un poco- Dijo con voz grave –Nunca creí que fueras capaz de herirme de esta manera, Sakura-chan- Su semblante cambió por uno oscuro, una aura pesada lo rodeó haciendo juego con su sed de sangre, ésta era tan grande que podía apreciarse y más aún, sentirse. La sensación que evocaba era de venganza, muerte, sufrimiento, pesares, posiblemente de todas las desdichadas almas que guardaban dentro de él.

Como una fiera, interceptó sin piedad a la peli rosa y la levantó del suelo con suma facilidad tomándola del cuello. –Uggh- Se quejó ella luchando por zafarse del fuerte agarre del hombre.

-My angel- Empezó a decir el peli negro –Realmente no quería las cosas terminaran así-. La oji esmeralda no entendía a qué se refería, pero no esperaría a morir para enterarse, sus armas habían caído y se habían convertido en rosas al tocar el suelo, no tenía otra opción. –Te di la muerte, para devolverte a la vida- Dijo con tono melancólico.

-¡…!- El hombre dio un grito desgarrador y dejó caer a la joven al suelo. Ésta jadeaba tratando de normalizar su respiración. – ¿Éstas son…?- Preguntó perplejo el Uchiha mientras cedía ante el enorme dolor que lo hacía retorcerse.

-Las espinas de la muerte- Completó la chica levantándose lentamente. –"Dulce miel de la espinas de la muerte…."- Comenzó a citar –"Poner a dormir el alma del demonio que nunca decae"- El joven abrió los ojos como plato mientras sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho. –"Veneno puro de las espinas de la muerte, enterrar el alma eterna que no conoce la paz".- Un último grito con sangre impregnada en él se escuchó seguido de una luz blanca que salía de la herida.

**Cinematic Record. **Las memorias del ser grabadas en su alma, que, al ser cortado por la guadaña del shinigami, aparecen para poder juzgar si vive o muere.

_-¿Eres un demonio?- Preguntó la jovencita que me miraba con curiosidad, a mí, un ser despreciable._

_-Si- Asentí al mismo tiempo que no podía dejar de ver esos grandes ojos llenos de inocencia. -¿Tú eres…?- Pregunté hipnotizado por sus verdes esmeralda._

_-No tengo nombre- Confesó ella con una sonrisa triste. -¿Me pondrás uno, verdad?- Su pregunta me dejó desconcertado. Vi a mi alrededor y lo primero que mi vista me ofreció fue un enorme cerezo que había vivido por muchos años. –Sakura- Dije suspirando, cerré los ojos por unos momentos. –Tu nombre es Sakura- Repetí con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. _

_La chica esbozó una aún más grande con lágrimas de alegría. Los humanos eran… estúpidos. _

_Nunca pensé que llegaría a verla morir. Nunca creí que llegaría a llorar por un ser inferior, ni mucho menos, rebajarme a pedir al Dios que me dio la espalda, que salvara su vida._

_El enemigo me había acorralado, un humano fuera de lo común, no…. No era un humano, era un Shinigami, el mensajero de la muerte. -¡Master!- _

_Exclamó la peli rosa interponiéndose entre la guadaña y yo. -¡….!- Su vestido quedó manchado de carmesí, sus ojos me miraban aún con amor sincero, sus brazos me rodearon mientras de su espalda se liberaba el cinematic record de la pequeña._

_Mis ojos lloraron por primera vez, era sangre de mi propio cuerpo la que caía de mis lagrimales. "Los humanos, son estúpidos", me dije nuevamente cayendo de rodillas con el cuerpo de mi protegida en mis manos. Asesiné a ese sujeto sin piedad alguna con la gracia de un demonio, sanguinaria y elegantemente. _

_-Kami-sama- Llamé desesperado. -¡Concede a éste desdichado el favor que te pido!- Hice una reverencia. Dios… aceptó mi llamado, pero con tres condiciones._

_La primera, renacería como una Shinigami._

_La segunda, todo sus sentimientos de amor se volverían odio._

_La tercera y última, ella recolectaría mi alma._

_Acepté todas y cada una de sus condiciones por… ¿amor? _

_Aquella jovencita pura e inocente renació como un ángel de la muerte esa misma noche, me odió por haberla convertido en un ser inmortal. Voló con alas de carmesí y deseos de venganza hacia la luna roja, jurando que algún día, lograría su cometido. _

_El día de la pelea era ansiado por mí. La noche en que la luna estuviera en alto mientras Dios era el espectador del último baile entre dos seres inmortales, que alguna vez fueron amantes bajo la influencia de los humanos, los estúpidos humanos. _

-Descanse en paz, my master- Dijo la doncella antes de desaparecer cuando el reloj de la muerte marcó su última hora.

El rosal que creció del demonio, vivió por siempre y para siempre jamás. Sus espinas eran la muerte viva. Un ser inmortal tenía la existencia tan efímera como el concebir de la vida.

FIN.

¿Qué tal? Es una extraña mezcla entre "Danse Macabre" y "The Phantom of the Opera" XD

¡Feliz cumpleaños Shanami-chan! No sé qué te parezca, pero lo hice con todo mi corazón porque es mi pasión escribir, así como mi alegría por tu vida la que me ha inspirado. (¿

Bye-Bye o/ *Huye gaymente*


End file.
